


Dry Bowser's Dry Dune Predicament

by TolfGennis



Category: New Super Mario Bros.
Genre: Desert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Dry Bowser just wanted some peace in his desert home, but he ends up getting more than he asked for.





	

Dry Bowser was doing various chores such as taking care of the garbage in his home at the dusty Bone Dry Dunes as he was living within the skull lookalike overlooking the canyon. When he got back in, though, he noticed several dry variants of piranha plants popping up, with the gray colored plants munching on all the rocks populating the innards of the cavern. Dry Bowser grumbled as he knew that Bone Piranha Plants were annoying pests, but he didn't want to exactly rid of them in painful ways, of which involved breaking the bones of their bizarre bodies. Deciding to take an optional route, Dry Bowser slammed his skeletal fist on their heads, making it so that the plants hid away into the ground, leaving what potential rocks they could have eaten behind. Sighing, Dry Bowser went to rearrange the remaining rocks, proceeding to sit down as he just wanted some peace around the dusty desert.

Of course, this wouldn't do much to make Dry Bowser feel better, as later on the annoying piranha plants of bone would pop back up, taunting him as more continued to pop out. As much as this pestered the skeletal reptile, he would have to put up with it, as it seemed that the Bone Dry Dunes was attracting these bony plants in greater numbers. Dry Bowser wondered if he was better off just doing chores.


End file.
